Neverending Sadness
by tkari
Summary: Yoh has a pieceful life until he finds an injured boy, soon Yoh and Shinzo become close fredns. But what is it the boys hiding? Who is it he's running away from? Does it have anything 2 do with the nightmares? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: It's A Hard Life

**A/N: Hi everybody!! Its me! Shinzo! ..aka Tkari . This story was originally called 'Fight of the shadows' ..or something like that anyways. This is the newer version with SLIGHTLY shorter chappies ". R&R PLEASE! **

**Shaman King – Never-ending Sadness**

**Chapter 1**

**It's a Hard Life**

Thirteen-year-old Yoh Asakura sat on the rock in front of his recently mowed lawn. He sighed and watched as the puffy clouds floated on by, slowly, he started to drift into a world of nod. Just as he was on the edge of a peaceful sleep a voice as loud as a hurricane boomed from the house, and the cry of prey came as it received its fatal blow.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Screamed Anna, Yoh's fiancé, she burst out of the house after a boy around Yoh's age, his blue hair stood spiky but the fringe line was hidden beneath a band on his fore !" Panted the boy named Horo-horo, but friends called him Tray.

"What's going on?" Asked Yoh, turning to Anna for an explanation.

"Gas boy here just filled us with enough gas to make a bomb!!" She hollered, lifting a pan and throwing it at the ducking lad.

"Well its YOUR cooking that's making me fart so much!" Tray screamed back, then, realising what he'd just said, hid behind his faithful friend Yoh.

"Uh oh.." Murmured Yoh, "Ya shunt of said that Tray ma man... that was a big mistake."

"Huh?" Asked Tray, turning towards Yoh for a split second.

This was just the break Anna needed, without hesitation she lifted her fist to the young Shaman, and sent him to the ground without a fuss.

"...ouch.." Tray managed to squeak. Anna was just about to hit him again when Yoh thought it was time to step in.

"Ok, ok." He held up his hands defensively, "I think he's had enough beating for one day don't you?"

"Fine." Scoffed Anna, "But he'd better watch out coz if he ever makes me mad again he's gunna regret it!"

Yoh sighed as she turned and walked away, "Oh and Yoh?"

Both the boys jumped at the sound of her voice,

"I'm putting you on level four training for defending him, and he's on dishes duty for the rest of the time he spends here with us.. which I hope wont be for much longer."

Yoh's head hung low as he heard these words, training with Anna was as dangerous as fighting with crocodiles, and as painful as a thorn in the eye.

He helped Tray to his feet and watched as his friend brushed himself down.

"Ya know something?" Tray said with a smile, "I think she likes me."

Yoh couldn't believe his ears, the guy had just been pummelled bye his fiancé, yet he still thought she likes him?

_This guy has issues_ he thought.

A/N: So watchya think? The next chappie is way better coz Shin (Shinzo) comes into it! . It's much more exciting ect. Ya no wot im gunna say nxt huh? Review pplz review!! And win a cookie!!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Child

A/N: HIIIII!! Me again! Hope ya all like this chappie better that the 1st one, I find it much better even though its longer... much longer... " R&R PPLZ!

Chapter 2

Mysterious Child

It was late afternoon and Yoh wasn't looking forward to his training tomorrow, he knew that today was just a one off, it was the first time Anna had actually given him _any _time off to rest, but after all, he did deserve it, he'd been training all week from dawn till dusk and he needed at least a couple of hours rest every once-in-a-while.

He lay on his bed and looked up to the ceiling,

"Amidamaru?" He asked, suddenly a ghostly figure appeared with long light purple hair, Amidamaru, a six hundred year old samari, was Yoh's guardian ghost.

"Do you think we can win the tournament?"

"I have no doubt that if we are one we can do anything." Came the samari's reply.

"'K, just checking."

Yoh admired his spirit friend, with him he could merge and fight as one against other shamans who fought for evil, or just shamans who wanted to eliminate them from the competition. A shaman had a connection to the spirit world and has a guardian ghost to protect them and help them in battle; only shamans can see the spirits and bond with them.

"'Night Amidamaru." Yoh closed his eyes and fell asleep, but not before hearing his friends whispered reply.

"Goodnight my friend."

Yoh woke with a start as the alarm clock rang out, to Yoh it was as if it was screaming 'ready for more torture training?' He yawned and stepped out of bed, knowing that if he crossed Anna today that he would forever regret it.

He walked into the living room to see his friend Morty laying breakfast on the table,

"Mmm, smells good." Commented Yoh hungrily.

"Thanks," smiled Morty.

"Yes but you wont be able to touch a bite if you don't do fifty sit-ups in the next three minuets!"

Yoh got down to it straightaway and had got up to twenty-nine when Tray came out from the bathroom.

"Do NOT go in there!" He laughed, but no one seemed to laugh with him. "Tough crowd." As soon as he spotted the meal of fish and rice on the table his mouth watered,

"Don't even think about it!" Warned Anna, quickly shattering the young shaman's dreams.

"Aww!" Cried Tray, "but it looks so alone.. it needs a home.. Somewhere nice and warm.. Like my stomach!"

"Don't you dare!" Called Yoh, "that fish is mine!"

"Yeah but you've gotta finish your sit ups!"

"Oh yeah? Forty-seven.. Fort-eight..Forty-nine..FIFTY!"

Yoh quickly pounced up, nearly knocking little Morty from his feet, and started swallowing chunks of the tasty fish.

"Man were you hungry!" Said Morty, "I haven't seen you eat like this since after that battle with Lee Pilong!"

"True," said Yoh between mouthfuls of rice, "but back then I didn't have a time limit to what I eat."

"Yeah, Anna _has _been working you way to hard."

"What was that Shorty?!" Snapped Anna, standing in the doorway.

"Oh umm..Nothing!" Laughed Morty nervously

"Thought not." Anna turned and walked into the kitchen where she had Tray washing dishes, tears poured down his face as she dumped more plates into the already overflowing tub.

"That's what you get for stinking up the joint!"

"Oh man!" He moaned.

"Quit complaining, now get back to scrubbing before I decide to put you on toilet duty too!"

Tray scrubbed frustratedly at the plates and after half an hour the kitchen was officially clean.

He stumbled tiredly into the living room and flopped onto the couch while Anna and Yoh were in the garden.

"Oh hi Tray," said Morty, walking into the room, "when you see Yoh tell him I've gone home, I've got a family meeting and cant be late for it, 'k?"

"'K." Mumbled Tray half-heartedly, "if I see him I will."

"What do you mean by that? More of Anna's training?"

"Yup."

"Ooh.. That's tough!"

"Tell me about it! Oh well, see ya later."

"Anna's one tough cookie when it comes to training."

"Yeah." Tray mumbled, before spiralling into a sleep of shear tiredness.

Yoh ran out of garden with Anna calling after him like a madwoman.

"Seventy miles before dinner or else no dinner at all!"

"Yes Anna!" Called Yoh, pacing himself for the journey ahead.

"Oh and Yoh? I'm going to the shops, I'll be back around ten."

"Ok." He called, rounding the corner and running out of sight.

Yoh jogged at a steady pace; wanting to make sure he didn't tier to soon, but after half an hour he could already feel the heaviness of the weights bearing down on his arms and legs.

After a couple of hours he went past his friend Morty's house for the seventh time that day and stopped for a short rest on the bench outside.

He heard laughter coming from the large building and expected that it was the family meeting he had been told about the other week.

It was time to move on and get back to his training, he had thirty miles yet to go and it was already eleven o'clock.

Yoh needed to pick up the pace; he turned his jog into a run and sprinted around the corners.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, his legs and arms burnt as if they were on fire but he still didn't stop until his throat felt like it had needles stuck into it. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees in order to rest a little.

Yoh gasped for air as it seemed to be in short supply and he wondered if he was about to loose consciousness, then he remembered that if he did he wouldn't be able to eat anything and no matter how hard he begged, Anna would still be true to her word and not let him eat.

He fought back the pain and started to run when his foot caught on something that made him topple to the ground, hitting his chin hard and causing a weight to fall off.

"What the?" He asked aloud, he rubbed his chin and struggled to get back up, the weights fought against him but in the end he rose to his feet.

As he bent down to pick up his fallen weight something red caught his eye, a red stick lay poking out from beneath a rosebush.

Forgetting the weight for the moment he turnt towards it and reached out to pick it up. It felt mildly warm to the touch and as he pulled it out he jumped as he saw what was attached to it, the hand of a small boy clutched it tightly and Yoh jumped back, dropping the brightly coloured stick.

As the stick dropped so did the boys hand, it wasn't until a few seconds later that Yoh realised that the boy was either dead, sleeping or unconscious.

He peered under the bush at the child, his clothes were torn in places and he was covered in dirt, his hands were hidden beneath tattered gloves with only the fingers showing, a slash cut one of the gloves nearly in two but didn't seem to penetrate the skin for there was no blood.

"Err.. Hello?" He asked, wondering if he was alive. He poked at the child with a twig for a bit, then, finally seeing that he was unconscious, decided to take him to his house.

Yoh leaned over and untangled the lad from the thorny branches, which proved a difficult task without hurting the boy, but finally he managed it and soon had him over his shoulder.

Yoh ran with the lad back to his house, taking every short cut he knew, over hedges, down alleys and even across lawns, he somehow _knew_ that the boy would soon die if he weren't treated fast enough.

When Yoh appeared home Tray was the only one there, he wondered where Anna was but couldn't be concerned about that right now.

He carried the child past the loudly snoring Tray and into his room where he lay him on the bed, then he went to wake Tray. He threw a shoe at him and watched, slightly amused, as the shaman jumped and fell off the couch.

"IM SORRY ANNA ILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!!" He cried.

Yoh crossed his arms and waited impatiently for Tray to stop screaming.

"Yoh?" Asked Tray, finally realising that he wasn't under attack.

"Tray there's a little boy in there badly hurt. I need you to go find Anna, she's good at healing and stuff."

"Anna?"

"Yeah.. ya know, dangerous.. Dreams up torture training lessons.. You think she likes you.. Has-"

"Yeah, yeah I know who she is!"

"Good. She said she was going to the shops but hasn't come back yet. Oh, and while your at it, see if Morty can be freed from his family reunion would ya?"

"'K, be back in a flash." Called Tray as he ran out of the door.

Yoh returned to the child with a glass of water and wondered about calling the hospital, but thought it best to wait for Anna.

As if by magic the door opened and in walked Anna,

"Sorry I'm late I had to do a bit more shopping than expected so-"She stopped as she saw the young boy in the bed, "What happened?"

"Don't know, I found him in a rosebush while I was training, kind of a strange place to be don't ya think?"

"Maybe he was hiding." Said Anna mysteriously, she picked up the cup of water, placed small dabs of it on her finger and flicked it lightly onto the boys face.

"He's not dead but unconscious." Anna murmured, "looks like he's been in some sort of fight."

"Yeah, but why would someone so young be in a fight, he only looks about nine."

"Eight actually."

"Wha?! Yoh know him?"

"No, but when I came in as soon as I saw him my instincts said eight, so I go with it."

"Ohh.."

"Now since you lost one of my weights and cut the course you can do another five miles."

"WHAT?! BUT I HAD TO GET THIS KID HERE!!"

"And now you have so you can leave." She said calmly.

Yoh sulked out of the room and carried on with his course, he couldn't understand why Anna was so tough on him but knew that without her help he wouldn't even be alive right now, so admired her coolness and the fact that she always believed he could do something he never thought it possible.

A/N: Like it? If so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe

**A/N: Ewo peeps! T'is me! Shinzo! (tkari) , hope ya like the story so far, sorry its taken me so long to update, but I don't know how and my sis had to show me how to do it in chapters... again.. plus I don't think many people like this story cries. ï Anways, if you DO like it, review and prove me weong! PLEASE!! I BEG OF YOU!! I NEED SUPPORT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!! R&R PLEASE!**

....................................................................................

**Never-ending Sadness **

**Chapter 3**

**Friend or foe?**

**Anna stayed with the boy all that day, she transferred him into some hospital clothes of Yoh's, they were a bit too big for him but at least they were cleaner than the others he was wearing. **

**That day she had discovered a secret of the boy's, it was something she wished she hadn't, but she had. **

**She'd asked Yoh to go to a clothes repair department and get his trousers and shirt fixed, she decided to get him some new gloves since in her judgement they were beyond repair. **

**With Morty's help she'd managed to get him out of the danger zone and now he was just in a peaceful sleep. His fore head was now bandaged due to cuts and bruises and his right upper arm also had a bandage due to a rather large gash. **

**The only way they knew the boy was alive was the gentle rhythm of his breathing and the odd twitch of a finger or a slight moan.**

**Anna could feel the lad's tension even though he was asleep,**

**_Its like he lives his whole life in fear,_ she thought.**

**Yoh returned with the gloves and clothing a few hours later, Anna had asked him to leave the room while she put his new gloves on.**

"**Why?" He had asked, but Anna only had to remind him that she could easily make him do more training while the boy healed and he was out of the room within seconds.**

**After about two days the boy was showing more signs of life, a little more twitching of the finger, the odd batter of an eyelid as if trying to wake, even turning in his sleep. **

**Anna was certain he would wake any day now, and she could ask him about what lay hidden beneath his gloves and shirt.**

**A light hurt my eyes as I tried to open them. It was painful and hard but I knew that it had to be done. I could see the outline of a table which I was facing, on it stood a bowl full of water and a damp cloth, also a clock with a date on it, I had been unconscious for nearly three days. **

**As my surroundings became clearer I managed to lift my head a little bit, then realised I wasn't in the rosebush I had hid in, but was in a soft bed like the one back home before the evil had come.. before it had destroyed my life. **

**I forced myself not to think about it and studied the room once more. **

**There was a wooden chair on the other side of the bed which seemed recently used considering the fact that it still had a dint in the cushion where whoever it was had been sitting. **

**Suddenly a breeze through the slightly open window made my hands feel cold, almost at once I realised I hadn't my gloves on, at least not the ones I had had on before. I looked at the alien gloves on my hands, they were the same as the ones before only new and without the scars of past battles. I jumped as I heard footsteps approaching. **

**_Have to hide!_ I thought franticly, quickly and silently I scrambled out of the bed and into the shadows beneath it. **

**I soon saw my mistake of acting to soon after battle when a horrid pain rushed through my head, a wave of dizziness rushed through me and I had to close my eyes for a second. **

**When I opened them again there was someone in the room, they were standing just inches from my face so I crawled deeper under the bed, careful not to make a sound. **

**Whoever it was walked around the other side of the bed, stopped, then called "Anna have you seen our guest?" He sounded like a boy, his trousers looked like the boy kind too, but the sandals I wasn't so sure of.**

"**No, so I guess he's awake then?" Came a girl's voice,**

"**Yup," came the reply. **

**Slowly the boy bent down as if ready to peer under the bed, but instead he just picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor. **

**A nearly silent sigh escaped my throat,**

"**Hello?" Asked the boy, "come on out, don't be afraid." **

**His voice was gentle and kind but I had learnt that looks could be deceiving. **

"**I wont hurt you," he slowly bent down and peered under the bed, I squished my body into the corner and hoped that he would make some sort of mistake so I could run.**

"**Hi there," he smiled a warm smile but I just stayed silent, "why don't you come on out?" I shuck my head shakily and got ready to make a run for it. **

**I dashed out from under the bed with him yelling 'come back' behind me, I ran through what appeared to be a living room and past a girl with some sort of long bandanna round her head. **

"**Wait!" She called; I could see the door and the greenness of the grass outside when suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in front of me, I didn't know why but when I saw him I fell to the ground with a thud and just looked at him with a blank expression on my face.**

"**Hello.." Said the ghost what appeared to be a samurai,**

**I didn't reply. My head hurt but I learned to ignore the pain, after a few seconds I heard footsteps swiftly approaching and I was ready to run once more, then I remembered.**

"**Noyble!" I said out loud, avoiding my captures I rushed back into the room from which I had come and started searching for my only weapon.**

"**Here ya go," said the girl's voice, she handed me my red stick and I was having second thoughts about the place and people in it.**

"**Wanna try again?" Asked the boy with the sandals on, I nodded and listened as they introduced themselves. **

**It appeared that the boy who had found me was called Yoh Asakura and he wanted to be Shaman King. **

**The girl was called Anna and was Yoh's training teacher and his fiancé. **

"**So what's your name kid?" Asked Yoh with a smile.**

"**..Shinzo," I said uneasily. **

**Without warning the spirit appeared again but no one seemed to introduce him until Yoh realised I was staring at him.**

"**Um.. This may sound strange, but can you see anyone else in the room?"**

**I nodded and pointed to the floating spirit beside him.**

"**O..k..Well this is Amidamaru, he's my guardian ghost. Can I ask you something?" Asked Yoh, I nodded and listened as he asked, "Are you a Shaman?"**

"**..Why?" I asked, wanting to be careful of my new found 'friends'.**

"**Because if you are you might be here to eliminate Yoh from the rounds of the upcoming tournament." Anna spoke up calmly.**

"**Why would I do that?" I asked,**

"**Then you _are_ a shaman!" Said Yoh with a smile, I backed away, "No, don't be afraid, I didn't mean to frighten you." **

"**Its not you, I'm just wary of strangers." I gestured to behind them where another boy stood, he panted and looked like he'd been dragged backwards through the forest.**

"**Tray?" Asked Yoh,**

"**Help.. me.. evil sister.. after me.." Then he noticed I was awake and stopped his dramatic scene, "So who's the kid?"**

"**WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yelled Pilica appearing at the window, "ITS TWELVE OCLOCK AND DINNER AINT EVEN STARTED YET!! AND IVE TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG AROUND WITH THE ENEMY!!"**

"**But.. but.."**

"**NO BUTS!" Shouted his sister as she started to drag him away.**

"**Pilica?" Asked Yoh, "why not introduce him to our new friend first.. THEN you can torture him."**

"**Fine!" She shouted, then it was Anna's turn to step in.**

"**Shinzo this is Horo-horo, Horo-horo Shinzo there! NOW GO!!"**

"**Please, call me Tray," he said as he was dragged away, after a minute of silence Anna got bored and decided to see if she could find a slave to cook dinner, soon it was just me, Yoh and Amidamaru.**

"**So how come you were in that rosebush?" Asked Yoh as he fiddled with his thumbs.**

"**I don't wanna talk 'bout it.." I looked to the ground and stared at Noyble's red outline.**

"**Noyble huh? That some sort of code name or something?"**

"**No, its just his name, Noyble is the last gift my parents gave me before they went away."**

"**Went away?" Asked Amidamaru eyeing me cautiously.**

"**Never mind," I mumbled, "and yes, I guess I am kind of a shaman."**

"**Kind of?"**

"**You talk to much." I said cheekily,**

"**And you don't seem to talk at all," he deadpanned. **

**I laughed half-heartedly and turnt to look out of the small window on the other side of the bedroom. **

**The sky was now a pale grey and it looked like it was about to rain. I don't really know why, but I felt at home there, I felt like I belonged in that house with those people, but I knew that I could never permanently stay, I could never stay in the same town as the people I was trying to get away from. **

**No matter how much I liked Yoh and his friends I decided I would be gone by dawn.**

**A/N: You like?? Oh I hope I hope!! PLEASE LIKE IT!!! PLLLEEEEAASSSEEEEEE???? Especialy you Hazel and Beka! You guyz are my fav authores's!! huggles Hazel and Beka And everyone else who reviews gets a hug to!! huggles rest of reviewers Me wuv you guys! ï REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway Shaman

**A/N: HIIIIII!!! Me again!! So, I don't own Shaman King, but I DO own Shinzo (the ickle adorable boy in this fic) and if any of you steal him without permission I shall personally KILL YOU!! gets out chain saw BUWAAHAHAHAAAAA!!! goes all nice and kind again R&R PPL ï**

........................................................................

**Never-Ending Sadness**

**Chapter 4**

**Runaway Shaman**

**I had only been awake a couple of hours and I was already walking about the house, being a shaman enabled me to be a fast healer so it didn't take much effort to move. **

**I had gotten used to being around Yoh and Anna when I knew I shouldn't trust them, but they were so easy to trust, having to trust them was like having to trust yourself, it was just so easy to do. **

**At the moment Yoh was like an older brother to me, and Anna was like a mother nagging at everyone, it was like a family, and Tray? He was like the youngest who always got into trouble, since he left, me and Yoh still hadn't talked much, and me and Anna hardly seemed to talk at all, it was like neither knew the other existed. **

**I spoke to Amidamaru sometimes, but only briefly, usually he would ask me what I was thinking when I was caught gazing into the sky. I never really told him of course, but said enough to keep him off my back for a while. I was forced to stay in bed most of the time by some kid named Morty, I was still cautious of them all but once I had gotten to know them they were kind of ok. **

**I sat on the bed, thinking about the night that lay ahead, the night I would once again run from what could be a permanent home. **

**It was teatime and they had called me from the bedroom and into the living room to eat, I ate in silence.**

"**So Shinzo, you like it here?" Asked Yoh, trying to make a conversation.**

"**Its alright, best place I've seen in a while."**

"**Oh, and how's that?" Asked Anna, interested in the conversation.**

"**I don't really stay in one place to long." I murmured, "Can we change the subject? So your names Morty, right?" I looked towards the short lad opposite me.**

"**Yeah me 'n' Yoh are best buds, right Yoh?"**

"**Right," Yoh replied happily.**

"**Must be nice to have close friends huh?" I hadn't a clue why I said that, but recently I didn't know a lot of things.**

"**Yeah its great!" Laughed Yoh, then he somehow figured out why I must of asked, "you mean you've never had any best friends?"**

"**Never had _any_ friends actually," then realising what I said put my hand to my mouth and quickly murmured, "Thanks for the dinner I'm going to bed." I ran into the room and sat on the bed, even though the door was shut, I could still hear the conversation between those downstairs.**

**I could just about make out who was talking.**

"**Finished already? But he hasn't touched his tea!" Said Yoh,**

"**He doesn't need a place to crash.. he needs a home." Came Anna's voice.**

"**Yeah and he's only young, don't think he's got a family either." Said Morty sadly.**

"**What makes you say that?" Asked Yoh concerned.**

"**Well look at the state he was in when you found him, if he was my kid I would never let him get hurt that bad!" Morty raised his voice, then quietened down, "Besides, when you ask him about himself or his background he doesn't seem to want to talk about it, my guess is he's either ran away or is an orphan."**

**I knew it was time to go, it was a little earlier than expected, but they were getting to close to the truth. **

**I lifted the window door, it opened with a thud. **

**A gust of wind carried rainwater into the room and onto my face; it felt refreshing after being cooped up for a bit. **

**Outside the rain slowly drizzled, its cold pinpricks felt as if they were needles, the wind was strong as usual but I knew I could manage, besides, it wasn't the first time I'd been out in the start of a storm and I knew it wouldn't be the last.**

**Half way up the path I turnt and looked back on the cosy little home, regret poked at my heart but I pushed it back, it was unusual for me to get so involved with people in such a short time, I'd been on my own most of my life and knew it should stay that way for the safety of myself and those around me. **

**I carried on walking, with a full stomach and Noyble at my side I knew I could survive, but the storm seemed to get worse and worse, it was as if the elements themselves were telling me to go back into the safety and warmth of the house. **

**I held up my hands to shield my face from the wind, my eyes stung from the pieces of dirt and mud that flew into them, blinding me for seconds at a time. **

**It seemed like an eternity to get to the end of the street, I took a left turn and headed towards a park. It had a set of swings and plenty of trees to sleep in, also a supply of water in a pond nearby. **

**I chose the tree with the most leaves and a nice thick branch to support me, then started to climb. The branch was a fair distance up and provided little shelter, but it was better than the last place I crashed, who knew sleeping under some ones porch steps could be so tough on the back? **

**The bark was thick and lumpy but at least it was secure. I leant on the stump and closed my eyes; I felt myself drifting into sleep and was just about to fall into a light slumber when I heard footsteps from below. **

**I opened my eyes and looked down. Yoh stood on the ground panting, _he's been running_, I thought. Without a sound I stood up on the branch and backed off into the shadows of the leaves. **

**_How did he find me? _I waited for the right moment to run, _maybe he'll go past, maybe he's not looking for me.. then why is he out here in the middle of a storm?_ **

**He started to move on and I found that I didn't want him to go, part of me wanted him to find me, but the again, the other half didn't. **

**The tree swayed violently in the ever-powerful wind, I felt myself being thrown forward and reached out at a skinny branch, but to my horror it snapped, causing Yoh to turn around and me to tumble to the ground. **

**I landed with a thud and scuttled to my feet, desperately trying to flee from the advancing Yoh. **

"**Wait! Are you ok?" He asked, but I didn't stop to answer, I ran blindly into the storm, my leg hurt from the fall but I kept on running. The part of me that wanted to be found kept screaming _No! What are you doing? What are you running away from? I'll tell you what: A home! _The voice seemed to be convincing and I slowed to a halt next to the pond, I could hear his feet thudding on the grass as he ran up to me. Tears were streaming down my face as I sank to the ground landing on my knees. **

**He didn't try to comfort me – and I was glad he didn't, the last thing I needed was sympathy right now - he just stayed silent and watched, when I was done the storm seemed to have calmed and the rain was just a drizzle. **

**After a while he thought I had had enough time to calm down and finally spoke,**

"**So, you want to come back or what?" It took me a minute or two to answer, but in the end the nagging voice won, **

"**Yes." I replied.**

**A/N: Soooooo.. ya like it?? SAY YES!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! I NEED REVIEWS TO STAY ALIVE!! THERE ALL THAT'S WORTH LIVING FOR!! REVIIEEWWWWW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark

**A/N: HIIII!! I'm back!! ...from were ever I went... oO;; And here is the next chappie! Hope you like it!! READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!!!**

..............................................................................

**Never-Ending Sadness**

**Chapter 5**

**The Dark**

**The walk back to his house seemed like a long one, most of it was made in silence, but as we approached curiosity got the better of me.**

"**How did you find me?"**

"**Well I _am_ an amazing guy ya know!" He laughed jokingly, "..And of course the footprints in the mud helped too." I laughed and said **

"**Beginners mistake."**

**The house was dark and looked empty as we approached.**

"**What happened? **

**And while were on the subject of questions how did you find out I was gone so soon?"**

"**Well, ya see, the power was cut so we had to light some candles, and with me being such a caring guy 'n' all I thought you might like one so I came up to give it to you but you weren't there and the window was open."**

"**Oh," I said as we went in the door. Immediately there were shouts from Morty.**

"**Did ya find him?" **

"**Yeah I found him." Smiled Yoh as we entered the room that was lighted by only two candles. **

"**Gee you look wet." Laughed Morty as he saw us drenched like a couple of rats.**

"**Har har very funny," murmured Yoh coldly.**

"**See you heard us talking," said Anna, "Well? Was I right?"**

**I didn't answer.. I _couldn't_ answer, she couldn't just say something like that and expect me to answer all her questions, what did she think I was an info booth?! Luckily for me Yoh saved my reply.**

"**Hey Anna? Lets not get into personal questions right now 'k?"**

"**Whatever," she turnt around and closed her eyes, leaving us all to try and figure out what she was thinking.**

"**Hey did ya see that storm, freaky weather or what?" Morty said.**

"**Yeah but me 'n' Shin din just _see _it, we were _in_ it!" Smiled Yoh.**

"**Yeah and so was we!" Came a reply from the doorway. **

**There stood Tray and Pilica drenched to the bone. **

"**Can we come in?" Begged Pilica, we all turnt to Anna who still had her eyes closed.**

"**Please yourself," she mumbled so low we could hardly hear her.**

"**Thank you," Pilica bowed politely and elbowed Tray in the ribs hard to make him bow down too.**

"**Yeah thanks," he said through gritted teeth.**

**Pilica and Tray stepped into the room and made their way across the floor, I felt nervous and trapped in the dark, the flames flickered and danced as my nervousness grew. **

**As Pilica passed she tripped on Noyble and I cried out as the heal of her shoe dug into my foot. **

**Suddenly the flames went out and a window cracked, all was dark. **

**There were shrieks and cries from Pilica and Morty as the shattering sound faded. Soon everyone was calm enough to ask questions.**

"**Um..anyone know what happened?" Asked Anna.**

"**No.. Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his faithful friend.**

"**I'm not sure Yoh, I felt a very powerful force in the room but only for a split second."**

"**WHA?!" Asked Morty, "Was it another ghost? Was it evil? WHAT WAS IT?" **

"**I don't know, it felt confused but not angry, and it wasn't a ghost, if it was I would of sensed it sooner."**

"**..So is anyone going to re-light those candles or what?" Laughed Yoh trying to make a joke out of things as usual.**

**The sound of a lighting match struck and the room slowly came back to life, Yoh and Anna sat in the exact same positions as before but the rest of us were sprawled out all over the place, Pilica's foot was near my mouth, Trays hand was on Yoh's foot and my hands were near my head as I lay on my back. **

**The pain in my foot had faded and now there was only a small mark, but what I feared was finally happening, without my gloves I was loosing control. **

"**Um.. Anna? What did you do with my old gloves?" I asked in a panic.**

"**There on the side in the kitchen but there no good, they're all torn and tattered."**

"**Are the spikes on the knuckles damaged?"**

"**No but-"I didn't give her time to finish, I raced off in the dark towards the kitchen and felt the side trying to find the gloves she had abandoned. **

**From the room I could hear remarks such as: 'What's up with him?' and 'Where's the fire?' But I needed not pay attention to them, all I had to do was find my gloves.**

**My hands fell upon something soft but it wasn't my gloves, it was warm and furry.. _a cat maybe?_**

**_No, a cat would scatter, what is it? _ **

**I felt around it and jumped when I felt the slow rising and falling of the creatures breathing and the hardly noticeable rhythm of its beating heart. **

**Then I could hear its breathing, quiet at first, but as I became used to the volume of the sound, it became louder and louder until it was like a hurricane of noise coming from one tiny space.**

"**What _are_ you?" I asked aloud. **

**I couldn't sense any evil but no good either; it was like it wasn't real, as if it was from another world. **

"**Shin?" I spun round as the voice of Anna reached me, "Yes, that's them, your gloves." **

**She held the light higher and the breathing was gone, there was no more rising and falling of the chest, no more rhythm of the heartbeat.. **

**Just the gloves.. **

**Just the black, leather gloves. **

**My voice was shaky as I spoke and my heart raced rapidly, "Y-yes, I know.. th-thanks."**

**I took off the new ones and slipped my old ones on, the leather was cold unlike the strange fur I had felt before.**

"**What's the point?" She asked looking at the old tattered things on my hands.**

"**Huh? Oh.. Nothing.. Its just.. These were specially made for me.. that's all."**

"**Whatever, you coming back in?"**

"**Yeah.. Sure." I followed her back into the room to find everyone had sorted themselves out and now sat around the glow of a single candle. **

**I could tell it was going to be a _very_ long night.**

**A/N: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING HE HAD HIS HAND ON?!? Ohh... yeah... I know... I wrote the story... I knew that nervous laugh "ï So peeps ya know what I'm going to say: REVIEW! AND FOREVER HOLD THE PEACE BETWEEN LAMB AND SAUCE!! ...I mean... uh.. LAND and SEA! "ï ....um.. yeah... just ignore me... and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pondside

A/N: HIIIII!!! I'm back again!!! Oh, thank you Hazel-Beka for reviewing my fic so much!!! Im SOOOO glad you like it!!!! :) ::huggles hazel n beak:: Oh.. and just to say.. I probably AM your biggest fan alive! :) ..unless dead ppl read ur fic 2…":) Oh! And please update your 'In Kai's House V2' soonly k? Me wuv dat fic!! :) ::wonders y the hell most of her chapters are in bold and have little square thingies on them:: …I really cant b bothered to sort that out.. ":) So peeps... R&R!!!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 6

Pond-side Chat (crap title but I cant think of nuttin else ":) )

The morning bought no more pleasure than the night before, Tray and Pilica had left at early sunrise to do some more training (much to Horo-Horo's despise) and had to take the candles with them for the night ahead considering their lantern had been washed down a stream when Tray had been getting a wash in the middle of the night.. Who knows _why_ though.

After they left the power came back on but some of the food in the refrigerator was no good and so Yoh and I had to make a trip to the supermarket, which took ages.

So that was the morning and Yoh had to do more training with Morty tagging along and Amidamaru was just floating around as usual.

It was just Anna and me mostly so I got bored and went to the park and sat down next to the pond.

I threw in a pebble and it landed in the centre with a comforting 'plop'.

_Why can't I find him? _I thought frustratedly, _what if he's here? If he is I cant leave without him... Then there's... Them..._

I threw another pebble into the pond, harder this time, a _lot_ harder, a speck of water landed on my cheek as it was thrown up from the impact, ripples ran out from where the stone had landed.

A twig snapped behind me, I tensed, listened and then looked:

No one was there.

I turnt back round to face the pond but kept my eyes and ears open for any sign of movement, there it was again, a rustle, a step and a snap, someone was _definatly_ there.

I turned round and jumped when I thought they were up close, I held up Noyble ready to strike at my viewer.

Just as I was about to connect Noyble with their head I saw it was Anna and had to abort my mission at the last minute, striking a nearby tree instead.

I watched as the bark split and the tree fell apart,

"Quite a strong attack you have there," she praised un-emotionally.

As usual I didn't reply, but just went and sat back down beside the small pool.

She sat down beside me and we both just looked straight ahead without talking for a while, then she turned and looked at me and finally the silence broke.

"So what _really_ happened last night?" She asked, her eyes focused on my every move.

"W-what do you mean?" I sounded offended without intending to.

"You said something about loosing control didn't you? What did you mean?"

"I didn't! I didn't say anything!" I protested defensively,

"Look, the reason I know these things is because I am a Spirit Medium, and I can read minds, why did you say- well, _think_ that?"

"None of your business!" I snapped, suddenly angry at the fact that she had the power to read my mind the whole time I'd been with her.

"So then I take it your not going to tell me how you got those scars either?"

My face turnt bright red, I felt angry but at the same time sadness flooded my system.

I realised I was close to tears.

"No," I whispered through clenched teeth, "No I'm not... You don't want nor need to know."

"Parents?"

"MY PARENTS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I yelled, once again tears were on the edge of falling, _I have to get away from here! I can't stay here! _

"No! Please... Don't go... We can help you!"

"I don't need any help!" I cried angrily, then, blinded by my sudden burst of emotions yelled, "I don't need help controlling my powers and I don't need help finding him so just leave me alone!"

I knew I was getting to emotionally involved in everything and just wanted to leave, to get out of the same town as my enemies, but the little voice interfered and told me to stay, to stay and fulfil my destiny, to stay and fight my fears to be rid of them for good.

I needed some time alone and ran off into the park, leaving Anna behind and not stopping until I was at the swings.

I sat on one of the black swings and stared at the ground.

Autumn leaves danced around me, blown by the playful wind, how I wished I could go with them, to wherever the wind took them, but I couldn't, I had a mission to fulfil and couldn't…

No...

_Wouldn't_ stop until it was done.

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sooooooo… Like it? I know the chapter titles crap and all it's just that in the actual document I have REALLY long chapters, each ranging from 15 – 30 pages long ::sighs:: so I have to shorten them for fanfiction. (Ok, so there not _extremely _long, but to the peeps on FF they might be.) So, R&R PEEPS!!!!! :) (Oh, and please tell me if you like this or the bold writing better, or would you prefer it if I did my A/N's and titles in bold and the actual story in this font, review or email me with your ideas please! :) )


	7. Cjapter 7: Thoughts

A/N: So, here's chappie 7! R&R PLEASE!!!! (soz, I really cant think of anything to say ":) )

…………………………………………………………………………………

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 7

Thoughts

I sat on the swing all afternoon, thinking… Waiting for something to happen, for something to show me what to do, where to go.

The wind was calmer and was more of a breeze now, there was a recently pleasant smell in the air but although I could not place it exactly, I could have sworn it was sizzling hot dogs.

My hunger growled at me from the pit of my stomach but I wouldn't give in, I couldn't go back to Yoh's place with Anna there, she would surly kick me out like the rest.

They were all alike... Humans... Neither believing nor accepting anything different from them.

I realised I was starting to sound like my enemy and shut the thought out of my mind, but one seemed to stick with me:

_Will they reject me like the others? _

_Or are they different?_

The little nagging voice came back, louder than ever, the more I tried to ignore it the more persistent it became.

_There's only one way to find out! _

_One way! _

_They're good people, not all humans are bad!_

"Enough!" I got up from the seat as the anger quickly faded, the voice was silent, "What should I do my guardian? What should I do my friend?"

I closed my eyes as the wind danced around my face and whispered the answer in my ear.

_Follow your destiny._

I walked slowly back to the house, taking the long way around as to avoid Anna for the time being.

I never knew being around those who cared was so frustrating and confusing; it was like a nightmare that would never end, a pit of torment I had been thrown into.

When I got to the gate of the house Yoh and Morty were just coming up round the corner behind me, Morty on his little bike and Yoh running with what seemed like a stream of sweat running down his forehead.

"Hey Shin!" Called Yoh, "What's up?"

I turned around and looked at them, "Oh, nothing."

They didn't sound convinced.

"You sure pal because ya seem a little down?" Yoh stopped beside me as Morty came up behind.

"Yeah, you sure you're ok?" Morty put on the brake.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Anna said to leave you alone for a while and to inform her when you get back, but she said _if _you get back so care to tell me what it was about?"

Asked Yoh staring at me again.

"No... No not really."

"Ya sure?" Morty spoke up.

"Yeah I'm sure, look I gotta go, see you guys later 'k?"

"OK" they both said in union as Yoh jogged onwards and out of sight with Morty right on his tail.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok, so this was a REALLY boring chapter, but I figured I should stop it there since the next chapter comes under one category if you know what I mean, I'll try not to do any more boring chapters again, lol. R&R PLEASE!!! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

A/N: Ok, so this chapter will be longer than the rest, but I might as well put all this together since if I break it up into two chapters it might not make sense lol. R&R PLEASE!!!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 8

Confessions

I turned left and walked through the door without knocking,

"Hello?" I called,

"In here," came someone's reply, as I walked through the door I saw Anna in the living room laying on the couch with a magazine in her hand, she got up and put it down on the table.

"So you finally came back? I thought you would so I sent Yoh and Morty out to do some training."

I sat down on the armchair and looked at the ground, "So you told them to stay away from me? Guess you want me to leave huh? Don't worry; I'll be gone by nightfall."

She walked up to me and sat sown on the floor next to the chair,

"No," she said,

"I don't want you to leave… stay and we can help you, just because your different doesn't mean your bad."

"Sorry, I've learned not to trust humans, even those who seem kind are not, things aren't always what they appear to be."

My tone was harsh and cold.

"Exactly, at the moment you seem like someone with extremely strong powers and get angry a lot, but that's not really you… is it?"

"No, I don't usually get upset easily," my eyes stayed fixed on my feet.

"Do you want to answer my questions now, or later when the others are home?"

_Man this is one tough cookie! _I found myself thinking.

"I heard that!" She snapped, "Well?"

"...Now... I guess..."

"Good. You can start by what really happened that night when the power blew."

I felt so uneasy it was hard to believe; the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well... Ya see... The gloves you gave me... They didn't work,"

"What do you mean they didn't work?"

"I mean that _my_ gloves are specially made for me, to help me control my powers,"

"How so?"

"The knuckles have spikes, and in the spikes there's a special chip that commits a small amount of energy when I get angry or sad, my powers are tuned in to my emotions, if I get angry or upset they can get out of hand."

"Like they did that night?" She listened to my every word.

"Yes,"

"Ah, I see, the gloves I got you didn't have the special chip-things so when you felt pain your powers just surged."

"Yeah, but that was only a very small amount of energy, trust me, you _don't _want to see my powers in full force."

"Maybe not, but what if you can learn to control your emotions and get stronger? Would that help?"

"Possibly," I was beginning to think that there was some good in these people yet, "the increase in strength would help, and if I learnt to control my emotions I wouldn't have to rely on my gloves to much."

"Good, now that that's sorted, on to the next question."

"There's more?" I asked, more out of cockiness than surprise.

"Yes, now, what can you actually do with your powers?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "You won't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." She was calm still, which made me feel even more uneasy.

"Well… I can levitate objects such as people... Cars... Small boats... Stuff like that, and can teleport... Sort of... Its moving really fast so it looks like teleportation, only its not."

"Anything else?"

"No," I quickly answered, "that's it."

"You sure? I can always read your mind for answers ya know."

"No! There's no more… and I can see you don't believe me about my powers so I'm just going to pack now!"

I stood up and turned towards the door, I hadn't moved one foot when she stopped me.

"Sit back down! And I _do_ believe you, non-shamans don't believe in the spirit world or anything else but us shamans and spirit mediums _do_ believe."

"And your point is?"

"The point is that we can easily believe in something different than us!"

Anna raised her voice as I slowly sat back down.

When she was calmer she spoke with a less sharper tone.

"'K, last question."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?"

The next question she asked with caution and carefulness.

"Where did you get those scars?"

At that question my heart sank, I was expecting the 'what are your powers' bit but not this, this question I _couldn't_ answer.

"I think you've gone too far with the questioning, I'd like you to stop here."

"Very well, maybe once you've learned you can trust us then you'll tell, speaking of telling, want me to tell Yoh and the others?"

"NO! No you can't tell them! They wouldn't understand!"

Panic covered my voice.

"Alright then, but just for you to know, I think they would."

With that she walked out of the room and into the kitchen once more.

I sighed as she left and flopped onto the chair.

"Your training starts tomorrow," she called.

"Yeah," I called back to let her know I had heard her, _how hard can the training be? _I thought to myself.

"Very hard!" Yelled the voice from the kitchen.

"Quit reading my mind!" I shouted to her, she seemed to get the message and was quiet.

The whole 'I can read your mind' thing was really starting to bug me, it was like she could see into my world and unlock its darkest secrets without my knowing.

_But maybe I can trust them, maybe there is hope for me after all, just maybe, I can trust these humans, and let them know my secrets and keep them safe. _

The voice, who I strangely christened Comfort for obvious reasons, was gone for now, but I had a feeling that Comfort was more than she seemed, for whenever I needed my guardian for advice, Comfort was always there.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So, like it? I know some of you will be a bit unsure about the whole 'Shinzo having powers' thing, but don't worry, he doesn't really know how to use them much, he's still an ickle kiddy-wink! ::huggles poor ickle Shinzo:: He doesn't really learn the full extent of his powers until he's a teenager… And even _then_ he doesn't fully understand them, lol. So, R&R PLEASE!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Training

A/N: I cant think of anything to say right now.. maths test coming up.. evil maths… so.. um.. yah.. ":) R&R PLEASE!!

……………………………………………………..

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 9

Training

The morning bought sunshine and the chirping of birds, I could tell that today was going to be tough.

I stepped out of bed and, despite the earliness of the day, got dressed and tidied up a bit.

There was a sharp knock on the door followed by Anna entering the room.

"Time to get up Shinzo its traini- oh... You're awake..."

"Yeah, I figured we'd get an early start."

"Good for you, now come on, I must warn you thought training under my supervision isn't just a quick jog around the block, it takes strength and determination, think ya can handle it?"

"No problem," I smiled cheerfully as I followed her down the stairs and into the garden.

Yoh stood in front of them as they stepped onto the neatly mowed lawn.

"Take it you didn't get any breakfast either huh?" He asked in a whining voice.

"No, but I don't mind, has Anna told you the news?"

"What news?" He asked curiously,

"I'm training with you!" I exclaimed proudly and happily.

"WHAT?!" As he asked these words in shock my happiness faded,

"You mean you don't want me to train with you?"

"No, no, it's not that, honest!" He comforted, "its just it's _really_ hard... not to mention painful, I just don't want her to push you too far."

"I pushed _you_ didn't I!" Snapped Anna, "He's training with you and that's that! Now get your weights on and help Shinzo with his! Be home by tea or else!"

With that she walked back into the house leaving us to stand there in total silence,

"Weights?" I finally asked,

"Urm… yeah, she likes to torture me a lot."

He walked to the end of the garden, picked up a heavy looking box, and dragged it back to where I was standing.

Inside there were weights of all kind, light weights, not so light weights and heavy weights.

Yoh removed some of the light weights and placed them on my arms and legs by the leather straps attached to them, then he removed some heavy ones and put them on himself.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, what do we do first?"

"Well, wait a sec, did Anna say for you to do the _exact _same training as me?"

"Yup."

"Ok, but if you don't think you can go on just tell me 'k?"

"Ok."

"Right, first of all we do fifty miles in the weights, when that's done I'll tell you what we do next."

We walked to the gate and stood next to a lamppost, which was probably the starting position.

The weights weren't heavy but weren't light either, they made my balance a bit unstable but it was nothing I wasn't used to.

We started at a steady jog, I could see he was used to running but was going slow for me, so I speeded up a little.

The next thing we knew it had turnt into a race and we silently agreed that whoever was still standing when we had finished would be the victor and the looser had to wash up the pots.

It was an exhausting battle of strength and soon Yoh was in the lead.

"Having a little trouble back there?" He laughed as he tried to keep up a steady pace.

As we rounded the corner we saw a bench, a bench was like a heavenly sign for us since we hardly had any time to rest.

We flopped down onto the warm seat and gasped for air; we'd been running all morning and only had five more miles to go.

After about a minute Yoh told me it was time to get going so we got up and started the long run back home.

Training was hard with Yoh, I could see he'd had a lot more experience than me and was probably a lot stronger; he'd won every race we'd had even though he wore heavier weights than me.

Although I wouldn't admit it, I was beginning to look up to Yoh as an older brother, someone who I could go to in a time of need or to just muck about with, I'd always wanted an older brother, someone to actually care what happened to me and was always there when I needed him, Yoh was beginning to be that person.

……………………………………………………………

A/N: Like it? ::eats malteaser:: ..chhoooccoollaatteeee!!!!! Mmmmmmm!!! huggles little malteasers:: Mine!! ALL MINE!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Anyway!!! Review!! And in shall email you a malteaser!! ::starts scanning malteasers::


	10. Chapter 10: Eating?

A/N: Another boring chapter… You have been warned! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! R&R PLEASE!!

…………………………………………………………

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 10

Um… Eating…? ":)

It was ten past five when we got home, ten minutes after tea that is, so when we got through the door all we could hear was:

"Your late!"

It was Anna, she came out from the living room where she'd been watching TV and crossed her arms, waiting for an excuse from Yoh.

"Well, ya see… It's his first day and-"

"Sure! Blame it on the kid!" Said Anna unbelievingly; she uncrossed her arms and walked back into the room, "I'm only doing this _once_, and it's mainly for Shinzo not you, got it?"

"Yes Anna, thank you Anna." Thanked Yoh happily as he ran into the kitchen towards the food with me right on his tail.

As we scoffed the curry and rice a thought suddenly appeared into my head:

_Is this where I'll be staying from now on?_

I stopped eating, my spoon in mid-air.

"Hey, everything ok?" Asked Yoh, noticing the look on my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's just... Fine."

"Ok, then lets eat!" Laughed Yoh shoving more food into his already over-flowing mouth.

I slowly bought the rice to my mouth and forcefully swallowed, suddenly I had lost my appetite.

"You sure your ok buddy?" He asked again.

I didn't reply, I just kept thinking about all of my past homes, how people had died trying to protect me, how much pain I had caused to those I cared about.

"Shin?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of the past and back into the present, "Wha?"

"You want to lie down?"

"Yeah… yeah that would be nice,"

I shakily got up and walked up to 'my' room, as I reached out to grasp the handle I looked up to see a sign on the door, it read: 'Shinzo's Room' scribbled in a red crayon.

I smiled as I opened the door; I closed it behind me and flopped onto the cool covers of the bed, drifting into a horrid nightmare of the past.

…………………………………………………………

A/N: SORRY!!! ::cowers before evil fans… if she had any:: I HAD to end it there for the next chapter to make sense! I didn't WANT to put up another short boring chapter! HONEST!!! But REVIEW PLEASE!!! ::points to the nice grey button saying 'go' on it:: Click it and make a wish!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

A/N: So heres chapter 11!!! It starts off as a nightmare… hense the title 'nightmare' and everything being in italics lol. R&R PLEASE!!!

……………………………………………………….

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 11

Nightmare

_It was stormy, the cold rain felt refreshing after the run through the woods, as I got to the top of the hill I could see my house, my mum and dad were sitting on the lawn, I called out as I ran up to them. _

"_Mummy! Daddy!"_

"_Hi Son," said dad, he looked a little troubled, mum was a bit pale._

"_What's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" I asked. _

"_No Shinzo, it's not you, it's us, w-we have something to tell you." Mum stuttered._

"_Oh..?" I sat down next to them, my mind now full of concern. _

"_Shinzo, you know that we're different, you to us, I mean, you're into fighting and that little sport you do-" _

_Dad couldn't finish without me correcting him._

"_Beyblading," _

"_Yes, well," he went on, me and your mother are into art and other things, did you ever wonder why were so different?"_

"…_Because you guys are aliens?" I joked. _

_None of them laughed._

"_No, it's because… well… you were adopted." Mum looked away._

"_Adopted?" I asked, a hint of fear in my voice._

"_Yes," dad looked down at his shoes. _

_I felt betrayed, these people I had lived with all my life were now telling me they weren't who I thought they were, that they had lied to me for five whole years. I stood up and started to back away._

"_Shinzo," called the woman sitting on the porch, _

"_Shinzo!" _

_I didn't want to hear anymore, I ran, I ran as fast as I could back up the hill, through the woods from which I came until I came to a stream._

_Back at the house mum and dad were still talking._

"_We expected this kind of behaviour from him,"_

"_Yes, he's only five but he can be very emotional at times."_

_At the stream I cried at the waters edge, I'd never actually cried before, not for as long as I could remember anyway. _

_Why did they lie to me? I thought. I hate them! I hate them all! I told myself bitterly._

_It was nightfall before I finally had the courage to go back home, I stared at the dark blue sky, stars dotted it like that of a speckled birds egg, I closed my eyes as I bought my head down. _

_I noticed something peculiar, there was a strange smell in the air, I opened one eye to see a greyish substance coming from my house. _

_Smoke!_

_I ran towards the place I once called home and as I got to the top of the hill my heart sank, my house was engulfed with flames higher than the highest mountains._

"_No," I whispered, "No!" _

_My feet hit the ground hard as I hurdled myself towards the blazing pit of flames, as I swift fully approached my home something cold landed on my cheek, then my arm, then my whole body, I looked up to see dark rain clouds blotting out the night sky._

_They came in fast, I thought as it started to rain. _

_The wind picked up but the cold was the least of my worries, the flames withered in the gail and started to slowly die. _

_When I got to my home the flames were half the height they were before, thunder growled at me from the heavens above and lightening hit the ground somewhere close by, I didn't turn around, I wasn't concerned about that. _

_I dodged the flames that licked at my arms and legs as I tried to get through what looked like a door, but as I shoved half of my body through the whole a pile of bricks fell down from the roof – the house was falling apart! _

_Tears were once again rolling down my cheeks as I realised there was nothing I could do, the only people who had ever truly loved me were probably dead and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_I thought about just going in, just letting the fire take me as it had took them, but I knew I couldn't, it wouldn't be what they wanted. _

_Then I thought of running for help, but since we were out in the countryside I would be running for hours. _

_Then suddenly the nightmare changed, it was after the night, in the morning when I was searching through the rubble, hoping not to find a body, something to tell me that they had gotten out all right. _

_I dug and dug in the dirt for hours on end, not stopping until my hand hit something soft, the colour drained from my face as I scrapped away the ashes and bits of brick to reveal dads hand; it was blistered and a dark shade of red - almost brown, I could tell it was dad by the bit of paint on his hand where I had spilt some permanent red paint all over him and he hadn't removed that bit in time, I smiled at the memory. _

_After a few seconds I thought I saw movement where his face was, I dragged his body clear of the rubbish and onto some green grass._

"_Dad?" I asked, a hint of hope in my voice, "Dad wake up," _

_I nudged his arms gently – they were cold._

_I checked for a pulse on his neck, when I found none I withdrew my hand like his skin had somehow burnt mine._

"_I didn't mean it," I cried, "I don't hate you I love you!" _

_I rested my head on his chest and cried for longer than I can remember; only looking up when the rain had finally stopped and my crying had subdued._

_Then the nightmare ended as darkness twisted its way in, covering everything in sight until there was nothing left. _

_It felt warm in one way, to float in eternal nothingness, to be one with the shadows… but then… there was the cold damp feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling that death was only inches away from engulfing you and spitting you out as only a mere memory._

My head hurt as I fell off the mattress wet with sweat and onto the floor, knocking the clock from its stand and flinching as its glass shattered into what seemed like a thousand pieces.

I breathed heavily and sat up, the covers wrapped around my arms and legs making it difficult to move, my heart stung with the painful memory and I somehow knew the nightmares were yet to come.

……………………………………………………………

A/N: Yes, I know, some of you may not like the idea of the Beyblade cross-over thing, but that's just the way it is. I did a story once of how he became a blader… But it was deleted from my computer! ::cries:: EVIL COMPUTER VIRUS SCUM!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!! ::runs around in circles:: Yes… I'm weird this way ":) REVIEW PEOPLE!! OR I SHALL SEND THE-EVIL-COMPUTER –VIRUS-SCUM-I-HAVE-YET-TO-FIND-AND-DESTROY-AFTER-YOU!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Arrangement

A/N: I'm REEAALLLY sorry for not updating sooner but ive…uh… well… ok so I couldn't b arsed! ..I mean… Hezel-Beka's the only one whos reviewing ma fic constantly at the mo :sighs: but at least she makes me feel better:huggles hazel an bekka: thanks you guyz! Anyway, on with the fic! R&R PLEASE!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 12: Arrangment

The morning was painful as memories of my past came back to me, as usual I was quiet and stiff around the others.

"'Mornin," greeted Yoh with a smile, I gave a weak smile and turnt away.

"Hey you look a lil pale, what's buggin' ya?"

"Nothing," I smiled as I pushed the nightmare to the back of my mind, "so when do we start the training?"

"Right now!" Came a stubborn voice from behind the door, Anna came out with some weights and some sort of note in her hand.

"But Anna we haven't even had breakfast yet!" Moaned Yoh putting his weights on as if he knew what she would say next.

"If the kid can go without breakfast so can you, here," she handed me some heavier weights, "use these and both of you go to the store and get some groceries in." She handed Yoh the list.

"Err.. ok," Yoh mumbled as he lifted the weight to help me put mine on.

"No, its ok, I can do it by myself." I said, taking it from him and placing it on my arm. "There, all done."

"Good," said Anna turning to go into the living room, "be back soon, oh, and don't bother going to the shop down the road, the one on the other side of town is much better."

Yoh sighed as we headed out of the door once more, maybe he didn't want to run countless miles but I did, I didn't want to remember the night and darkness, I just needed to keep busy.

The new weights were heavy and wore me down as I ran, it seemed that the more I ran the less I remembered about the nightmare so I kept running until I was almost overtaking Yoh.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down buddy." He said softly, putting his arm out in front of me to make me stop. Slowly I came to a halt and looked up to him.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothing," I said, "I just want to get there 'n' back, that ok with you?"

"Sure," he said as he started to run, "so what have you and Anna been talking about recently..?"

"Wha!" Now it was my turn to stop, "how did you know we'd been talking?" I demanded.

"Tray had seen you hanging around together a lot, and you always seem to go to the park."

"Yeh, I like it there… its nice and quiet."

"Yeah."

I started to continue my run in silence, and, after I jogged a few more paces, saw that we were half way there already. As we rounded another corner I asked: "So what's on the list?"

"The usual," came his half-sighed reply.

"Fish, rice and iced tea again?" I stopped and looked at him, astonished that just one girl could drink so much iced tea in just two days.

"Yup." We both sighed and started to run once more. My legs ached and my arms felt like someone was holding a blow torch to them despite the chilling wind, but I hardly seemed to notice it and my mind was to busy lurking in the shadows of the past.

"Yeh that'll be two packs of iced tea, some rice and a large piece of fish please." Said Yoh politely as he spoke to the shopkeeper. Yoh looked at me for a second, then, seeing that I was closest to the iced tea packages, called "Hey Shin! Grab me a few boxes of those would ya?" Receiving no reply he yelled once more, "SHIN!"

"Oh huh?" I snapped out of my trance and tried to focus my mind on the present.

"The tea?" Asked Yoh smiling, slightly embarrassed at the impatient shop keeper who, by now, was tapping his foot, waiting to run the goods under the scanner so he could feel the cold cash slip into his large greasy hands.

"Sorry," I muttered as I tossed two small light boxes Yoh's way. He easily caught one in each hand, then passed them to the man behind the till who quickly ran them under the scanner.

"That'll be five fifty please," he said as he put the tea into the bag which already contained the large cooked fish and several packets of rice. Yoh handed him the money and stepped outside where I had walked out after embarrassing my friend.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked as we started walking.

"Not unless you can change the past." I took bigger strides than him but somehow we managed to stay level on the path. He sighed, shifted the bag slightly, and swung it over his shoulder. "Best be getting back, don't want to keep 'Your Royal Highness' waiting." I broke out into a jog, leaving him to stare, then, after about two seconds, heard his feet hitting the ground as he ran after me. Soon it broke into a race.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I yelled as we raced around corners.

"Good coz when I do you'll be dead!" Laughed Yoh right on my tail. It was a friendly match and, despite our best efforts, ended in a draw since both of us dropped dead before we reached the house. After a small break we finally reached Yoh's 'small' house and set the white bag on the table waiting for Morty to arrive so we could eat.

"Does Anna _always_ make Morty cook?" I asked looking up at my friend.

"Most of the time, but if he's not around its either Me or Tray."

"Oh.. What's Tray like?"

"Well he can make the fish a little dry but-"

"No I mean as a person" I interrupted.

"Oh, he's ok I guess."

"Would you trust him?"

"What's with the questions?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"So that's a no then?"

"No, I mean yes.. I mean I DO trust him!" Yoh started to get unusually frustrated.

"So you'd trust him with your life?" I blinked innocently.

"Yes, were all part of a team.. kind of.."

"Hm, and I was always taught to trust no one." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked, seeming to have heard what I said.

"Oh, nothing."

"Why whenever I ask something you say 'nothing'?"

"No reason, its just none of your concern." I turned away and looked up as the door opened and in walked Mr Cook... Also known as Morty.

"Hi there," greeted the small boy cheerfully,

"Hi," smiled Yoh, he looked at me probably expecting me to say hello or something.

"..Hi," I said stubbornly.

"Quit with the 'hello's' and hurry up!" Screeched Anna as she came into the room, "you know were everything is so chop chop!" She rushed. Morty groaned,

"Yes..." then under his breath, "Your Highness."

"I heard that!" She snapped, then walked into the living room where the TV was and her favourite soap opera was now starting.

"I've just realised something!" Exclaimed Yoh raising one finger in discovery.

"Oh the joy," I mumbled sarcastically,

"Shinzo," I looked up as he spoke, "you haven't hardly talked to Morty and Tray, you don't even know each other! I think it's about time you got introduced!" He smiled and looked down at me.

"Yeh that's a great idea!" Said Morty excitedly, then his face dropped, "only one problem, Anna won't give any of us a break until night time."

"Then Shin will just have to sleep in our room for the night, there's more than enough space, and I'm sure Tray wont mind... if Pilica doesn't drag him off first that is."

"Yeah," Morty and Yoh laughed together, only to be interrupted by Anna's voice.

"I don't hear any cooking being done!" She called from the room. Almost instantly Morty started to rush about cooking this and cooking that, he was like a regular maid! But my mind wasn't worried about the Present, it was fixed on the night ahead, but worry was almost completely demolished when I thought of all the fun we might have, the thought of fun stayed with me for the rest of the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Sorry its kind of long ":) I couldn't be bothered to cut it down much lol. Hazel-Beka I reviewed ya fic after ages! Lol. Thanx for all of he reviews, ur a really big help:huggles u an gives u a kai plushie that yells 'Go Dranzer!' when you hug it:) R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13: Boys Night In Part 1

A/N: Another long chappie ":) Sorry peoples, I'm getting REALLY lazy so I cant be bothered to shorten them, lol. But I PROMISE I WILL TRY HARDER in the future!

Len: …Maybe a THOUSAND YEARS into the future…¬¬

Me: Shattap you! Besides, you aint even in the story yet, so blah! ..But you come in later my little Renny-kins. :) So, R&R PEEPS AND WIN A…a… AN ALREADY USED MURDER WEAOPON!

Len: ….

Me: ..OR A PIE! ..your choice! ":) :has recently read hazel-beka's chappie bout pie…:

……………………………………..

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 13: Boys Night In Part 1

The day had been long and cold but the night bought more warmth than the morning. I was going to 'my' room when I remembered the conversation I had had with my friends earlier in the day, Yoh was right in me not knowing them but the fact was that I didn't really _want_ to know them, I'd have to leave sooner or later, at least before the tournament was heavily under-way. On 'my' bedroom door scribbled in green crayon was a note saying: 'meet us at Yoh's room,' underneath was scrawled all their names: 'Yoh, Morty and Tnay'. I presumed 'Tnay' meant 'Tray'; someone must have knocked him while he was writing. I made my way downstairs towards the room where I was supposed to meet the others, even though I wasn't even half way there yet I could hear faint whispers and comments, although I couldn't make out most of the conversation it sounded like Tray was asking how to set the VCR again. I knocked on the door three times.

"He's here," said Tray, there was some shuffling, a bump, and then the door opened to revile Trays grinning face.

"Hey there lil dude," his grin was to cheesy for my liking, "come on in."

I stepped into the room bare-footed; the floor was cold to the touch. Yoh and Morty were sat on some blankets and patted one for me to go sit down.

I'd been with Yoh and the others for a few weeks now and yet I still knew nothing about them, it felt strange knowing that I could trust people, or anyone else for that matter, usually when I got a friend it would take me months just for me to confide in them what I had told Anna – if not years, and usually they wouldn't stick around that long.

I sat down next to Yoh and stared up at Tray blankly. Morty was the next one to speak; "So, where do you want to start?"

"Huh?" I was confused, _start on what?_ I wondered.

"Who do you want to ask a question first?" He cleared up my thoughts. I looked at Yoh who was grinning as usual.

"You can ask any one of us, me, Yoh, Tray, Amidamaru, Cory.. you decide."

"Amidamaru and Cory?" I looked up to see the spirit Amidamaru just above my head and the tiny Minushen, Corry, flying happily about, her cheerful laugh hardly noticeable in the thickening silence. The little spirit flew past my face causing a light breeze to caress my forehead, I laughed at tried to catch her, jumping about and leaping into the air only to grasp just that: air. We both tiered after a while and rested after the chase, everyone could see we both enjoyed it and it had given me the chance to think up some questions too.

"Morty," I asked, "do you have a guardian ghost?"

The small lad shook his head, "Nope, do you?"

I hesitated, then, hoping no one would notice my lie, said "..No."

"But if you're a shaman you should have a guardian ghost right?" Tray looked puzzled.

"I just haven't found him yet," I told them, then saw I'd let it slip, with that information they might start asking questions.

"I'm sure you'll find him or her soon," smiled Yoh.

I smiled back, glad that they had misunderstood my answer.

"What I'm curious about is that stick you have there with you," Amidamaru pointed to Noyble at my side, "is it some sort of weapon?"

I hadn't even realised I'd bought Noyble into the room, I only used him in a battle… and the odd fact of getting fruit down from a tree.

"You mean Noyble? He's… he's… he's all I have left of my parents before they were taken from me." I looked down at the floor and studied the outline of my feet.

"Taken from you?" Yoh asked now deep into the conversation.

"Never mind," I tried to throw them off track.

"What are you hiding?" Yoh stared hard at me until we were looking straight into each others eyes, I was the first to turn away; more out of guilt than anything else.

"…so who's up for a game of pillow fighting?" Tray tried to change the subject, it was weird, usually Yoh would be the one to save me from uncomfortable moments, now this boy I hardly knew was my rescuer.

"But what about the 'getting to know each other' bit?" Morty sounded disappointed, I guess he just wanted another friend.

"Oh yeah," Tray blinked and looked at Yoh as if expecting him to make the decision.

Yoh thought about it for a moment before answering, "Well I think we should introduce ourselves, get to know each other, become closer friends, _then_batter each other with pillows."

We all laughed at his last comment and then one by one introduced ourselves, the blue-haired boy when first.

"As you already know I'm Tray and I'm from the north, that annoying girl you saw with me when you first woke up was my sister Pilica, and my guardian is a Minushen called Cory." As if on cue Cory flew past my face, around my head and floated inches above my right shoulder.

"Aww she's so cute," I smiled and tried to catch the floating creature again but with little success. The small spirits leaf flicked my ear as she dodged my last attempt at capture. I turnt my attention back towards the group as Morty introduced himself.

"I'm Mortimer, but everyone just calls me Morty, I was the one who bandaged you up when you arrived and I'm the person who cooks around here." His smile was big for a little guy, "And before you ask yes I am in the same year group as Yoh and no I'm not a Minushen."

We all laughed except for Cory who seemed to be insulted by this gesture and pouted, which made everybody laugh even more. Yoh didn't bother introducing himself for he had done the first time we'd met, but he did speak of the Samari floating above him.

"This is Amidamaru and he's my guardian ghost, he's one of my best pals and has quite a history if you'd like to hear about it sometime, he's a six-hundred year old Samari."

The ghost smiled warmly but stopped when the smile was only returned by a slight sob. I hid my head under a pillow and fought back the tears in my eyes.

"Shin? What's wrong?" Asked the ghost, even Cory, who had recently been in a mood, came to see what was the matter.

"Hey Cory, see what's the matter with him would ya?" I heard Tray say, before I had a chance to think about what he meant the small spirit squeezed in through a gap where I was letting a bit of light in and looked up at my face. She cocked her head as if asking me the same question as everyone else and used her leaf as a shelter as one big teardrop fell onto her tiny head. The others waited for Cory's response; I saved her from ever answering.

"…I… just have something… in my eye… that's all…" I whipped away my tears with one finger and scolded myself. _Shinzo! Quit crying you wimp! It's not like there all __gunna__ die off over night! Just coz you've never had friends like these before doesn't mean you can cry about it! _After a few more seconds my head emerged, my eyes were red rimmed and everyone was silent to give me a bit of time to calm myself down and re-adjust to the faces in the room.

"So that's the introductions over with then?" Asked Tray,

"Yeah, that's about it," Yoh yawned.

"Good!" Tray grinned an evil grin, laughed an evil laugh, then clobbered Yoh's head with a pillow.

"Ym pwy fa tha!" Came Yoh's muffled reply,

"What was that buddy? I can't hear you," Tray leaned in closer and was just about to make a smart comment when Yoh's head popped out from underneath a pillow.

"I said you'll pay for that!" Yoh scrambled around for a pillow, when he eventually found one Tray had moved onto hitting me and Morty with the harmless piece of fluff. I laughed and hit him back; it was like a small diversion as Yoh dog-piled on Tray beating him with the pillow. Morty, being the only living person in the room left not doing anything, grabbed a pillow and joined in the fun. We all played for hours not noticing the time until Morty looked at his watch, "Err, guys? I hate to be a party pooper but its gone midnight!"

"Wha!" We were all gob-smacked at how quickly the time had gone.

"No offence Shin, but I think its _way_ past your bed time don't you?" Yoh ruffled my hair playfully.

"Aww! But I don't wanna go to sleep!" I complained.

"Sorry kid but those are the breaks," Tray spoke up as he handed me my pillow and a couple of blankets.

"How old are you anyway?" Asked Morty as he lay his head on his pillow,

"Eight," I said, before falling into yet another twisted sleep, not of the past, not of the present, but of the future and tormenting years to come.

_They were laughing at me, their faces cruel and tormenting, their words tearing into my very soul, eating away at my flesh, making my very existence meaningless._

'_Why are you doing this?' I asked them, 'I thought you were my friends, I trusted you!'_

'_Trust!__ Trust is for losers, sappy weaklings like you!' Tray shouted in-between laughs._

'_Don't do this! Why are you doing this I don't __understand!__' I spoke faster now, in more need of a friend, someone to turn to. I looked around for a sign, anything to get me out of the darkness and into the light. _

'_Morty!__ Anna! Come on guys don't do this!' I yelled at them, my eyes stung from tears._

'_Why not?__ We should have turned you in from the moment we saw you! Lying there in that rosebush! __Pah__How pathetic!'__Scoffed Yoh.__ Those words stung more than anything else in that chamber, but it wasn't what he said that hurt, it was who they came from, I had trusted Yoh more than any of the others and now he had been turnt against me by mans greed, their lives for mine. I hadn't expected them to die trying to protect me like those before them, but I hadn't expected them to turn me in straight away either._

'_Come with me Shinzo,' came a voice from behind, out of the darkness came a hand, a hand belonging to a man of pure evil. _

'_No!' I pulled my arm away from him, 'I'm not going!'_

The voice was persistent, 'Come!' It yelled. Before I could yell once more chains were thrown over me, as I struggled to get out of them a squeeze was put on my chest. The chains were tightening, but no one was pulling them... they were alive! I struggled and struggled, but try as I might they would not give way, they tightened and tightened until it was becoming difficult for me to breathe, I fell to my knees as the darkness gave way to more darkness, and the laughing finally subdued.

………………………………………….

A/N: So guys, like it? I hope you do:is to tiered to write a proper a/n: R&R PEEPS!


	14. Chapter 14: Boys Night In Part 2

A/N: This is part 2 to boys night in- :gets punched in the shoulder by jenna aka Jen-Tao07: CURSE YOU MORTAL! LEAVE ME OUT OF U N MA TWINS LIL SHOULDER PUNCHIN CONTEST THINGS! . :sighs: Anyways, R&R PLEEEEAAASSEEE!

…………………………………..

Never-Ending Sadness

Chapter 14: Boys Night In Part 2

Yoh was woken by a sharp jolt to the shoulder, just before he had the chance to cry out and raise his fist to his attacker an icy hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sshh," said Tray's voice, "It's only us."

"Us?" As Yoh's eyes adjusted to the darkness Yoh saw another figure, a very small figure, next to Tray, he instantly knew it was Morty, he could see the way his hair went. The room burst into a dim light as Mortimer struck a match and lit a candle.

"What's goin' on?" Whispered Yoh, puzzled at why his friend had woken him.

"Look," Tray pointed to where Shinzo tossed and turned in his sleep. He'd moved about a foot from where he'd last been seen sleeping, and now lay half on and half off a blanket, pawing the air like a puppy having a nightmare.

"Haven't you woke him yet? How longs he been like this?" Asked Yoh, his face was that of concern.

"He's been like this for ages, not sure how long, but it might help us understand him a bit more," explained Morty, "if we knew what he was afraid of or keeping from us then maybe we could help, you see, every four in five people talk in their sleep, so maybe we could get something out of his subconscious mind if we know how."

"…And how exactly do we do _that_?" Yoh whispered,

"Well, sometimes if you quietly repeat a question over and over again then they might answer," Tray told him.

"Yeah but the odds of that happening are a million-to-one." Morty added the downside.

"Well, its worth a try if we can help him right?"

"Right."

Morty was the first to start:

"What are you afraid of, what are you afraid of, what are you afraid of." After a while they all joined in and chanted, hoping to help their needy friend, not knowing that they were being drawn into the darkness themselves.

_The next thing I knew I was in some sort of prison, I tried to move my arms but they were tied above my head, and my feet chained to a cold stonewall. As my eyes finally started to open I could see two other figures in the room, and, although I did not know it, they knew I was there two. Even though I couldn't see them, I had the strangest urge that I'd met them before, a long, long time ago. Suddenly the darkness burst with noise, laughter echoed the room loud enough to deafen the deaf. _

'_Hahahahahahaha__!'__ It continued, but it wasn't the laughter just there, there was something else, a voice, three at once to be precise, but I couldn't quite make out the words, something to do with fear I knew that much, the word 'afraid' was made so clear it was almost as loud as the laughter. But the other words I had difficulty hearing, so instead I shouted at it: 'Stop laughing! Stop it __stop__ laughing!' I shouted it over and over again until I couldn't even hear myself think, – or shout for that matter – my head felt woozy, the darkness was taken over by another blanket of blackness and the laughter was finally silenced, all was quiet and peaceful once more, but I wondered, how long would it last?_

Morty, Yoh and Tray lay stretched out on a single blanket, their vocal chords all puffed out, they'd given up the chanting business when Tray had pointed out the fact that they were being pathetic, now they just lay half asleep wondering what to do next.

Morty was the first to hear the soft mumbling.

"…stop…"

"Huh?" Morty looked around to see who had spoke, Tray and Yoh were just laying there on their backs, unmoving, like little dead people waiting to be found. Morty was just about to dismiss it as his imagination when he heard it again.

"…stop it!"

His head shot up as he looked around, Yoh was now on his elbows; apparently he had heard it too.

"…Stop.. Laughing!" Their heads shot towards Shinzo, he tossed more violently now, in more need of space and air.

They crawled up to their sleeping friend and looked down on him, his face describing untold terror and pain. Tray was at their sides now, all three looking down at the sleeping lad. The boy's eyes, even though closed, were on the edge of spilling tears.

"That's it," Yoh announced, "I'm waking him!"

No one tried to stop him as Yoh reached down and softly shook the boys shoulder while gently whispering his name.

"Shinzo? Shinzo wake up."

The boy mumbled, slightly opened one eye, then closed it again. Yoh was about to shake him again when Morty stopped him, "Look," Morty pointed to the now peacefully sleeping child, "He seems ok now, he just probably needed to get out of the dream, that was all, he's peaceful now."

Yoh and Tray silently agreed, then slowly, careful not to make a sound, inched away towards a corner of a room where they could discuss things in the light of the glowing candle flame that flickered whenever anyone spoke.

"Think we should ask him about the dream tomorrow?" Asked Yoh in a hushed voice.

"Maybe, we'll see, but it might just make matters worse." Morty told them.

"Oh? How so?" Asked Tray, crouching low for no apparent reason.

"Well, remember that battle with Faust the 8th? Well, when I woke in hospital I thought it was a dream, until Silva showed up and told me, and then I remembered it all and believe me I wasn't exactly thrilled to be reminded of the horror of that night." Explained Morty.

"Ah," Yoh understood. "But remember how fragile he was when he met me? It was like I was going to beet him up or something, like he'd never met a trusting person in his life."

"Yeah," Tray murmured, "and him and Anna keep going off, it's like their having secret meetings or something."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then Yoh said, "I'll ask Anna about it in the morning while Shin's still asleep, in the mean time I think we should get him around more people, you know, meet more friends."

"Yeah, hey! I know!" Everyone turned to Morty as he announced his idea, "how about school? I mean, it's where me and you met, right?" He turned to Yoh who laughed:

"Oh yeah, and we met Rio too,"

"You met Rio in school?" Asked Tray confused.

"No, when I met Yoh I met the dead-enders and Rio runs them." Clarified the small boy.

"Oh, so the-"

"NO!" Cried Yoh and Morty in union, "THE DEAD-ENDERS DON'T GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Sshh!" Scolded Tray, and then whispered, "…so where did you meet them?"

"On Monument Hill," Yoh told him.

"Ah," Tray finally understood, he'd been told the story of how the others met a thousand times but still never got it right. Apparently Rio had beet up Morty and Yoh had dragged his little friend back to the graveyard to get Rio and the Dead-enders to apologise, resulting in a battle between Rio and Yoh, who had to gain spirit form with Amidamaru and chopped Rio's hair in half.

"So, 'we going to see if we can get him into a school or what?" Yoh whispered,

"Yes, but it would have to be the school _we_ go to, and he'd have to be in all of your classes Yoh," Morty fiddled with his pyjama sleeve.

"Why?" Asked the confused shaman.

"Because in-case you haven't noticed, he's formed a bond with you, he trusts you more than anyone else although I cant see why." Informed Tray, "Now I don't know about you, but its –" Tray grabbed Morty's wrist and looked at the watch, "- its seven minute's till three and I'm tiered, so 'night guys."

"Yeah, same here."

"Me too," They said as they all settled down for a good nights sleep, dreaming of nothing but blackness.

……………………………………….

A/N: Hey, anyone know of a better title for the actual story cause 'Never-Ending Sadness' is REALLY annoying me:sighs, I need inspiration:watches all three 3:30 hours long fruits basket disks while pretending to look for 'inspiration' : …well, no inspiration there! ":) R&R PLEASE PEOPLE!


End file.
